claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 130
*Mark of the Warrior arc: **60px|link=Scene 128 128: Part I ** 129: Part II **60px|link=Scene 130 130: Part III **60px|link=Scene 131 131: Part IV ** 132: Part V Cold open 'Original' In the original magazine appearance, when Clare ejects from the Yoma cocoon, Miria releases Yoma power beyond her limit, unleashing her quickest Phantom attack yet on the cocoon. But her target proves even quicker.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, p. 409 Priscilla lands amid the startled awakened spectators in the hills.Jump SQ, October 2012, Claymore, Scene 130, pp. 410–411 'Tankōbon' In the tankōbon version, the cold open opens with Raki embracing Clare,Claymore 23, Scene 130, p. 131 overlapping the last panel of Scene 129.Claymore 23, Scene 129, pp. 128–129 Miria never has an opportunity to attack Priscilla, who breaks free of the cocoon and lands among the awakened.Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 132–135 Binary entity 'Attack' Chronos notes the odd behavior of Priscilla, ignoring the easy targets among the Claymore warriors and the humans in the city.Claymore 23, Scene 130, p. 136 Unexpected visitor Chronos warns Lars to evade. Tentacles explode from Priscilla's position, hitting some of the spectators, who awaken into a myriad of forms. Octavia reveals her Double-helical Ability, uncoiling her tubular body in avoiding the tentacles. The Iron maiden awakens and splits open a teeth-lined interior, then counterattacks with tentacles of her own. Still another awakened reveals Swiss Army knife-like arms.Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 137–143 One struck awakened shrivels up as life force is drained from her body.Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 143–144 Chronos now realizes that the "attack" on the awakeneds is unintended. A new binary "entity," made up of the Destroyer and Priscilla, are resuming their combat fought elsewhere. But now the spectators are caught up in the maelstrom and becoming collateral damage.Claymore 23, Scene 130, p. 145 'Ghosts' 'Deneve's analysis' From a cliff, Galatea and the Ghosts watch the chaos in the hills. Deneve repeats Chronos' observation about two entities struggling for dominance—a creature surpassing a Abyssal One and a mindless thing that absorbs all life force it contacts. But regardless who wins, "Hell will arrive..."Claymore 23, Scene 130, p. 146 Deneve further notes that if Priscilla merges with Cassandra, the combat will end instantly in favor of Priscilla.Claymore 23, Scene 130, p. 147 Sheepishly, Clare shows up dressed in her old Claymore uniform.Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 148–149 'Clare's story' Clare recounts her childhood experiences with Teresa and how Priscilla lead the purge team, beheading Teresa and then awakening.Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 149–153 But Miria gives back Clare's sword, found on the cocoon site. She disagrees that Clare must fight Priscilla alone. Clare and her comrades must fight the enemy together, as always.Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 153–155 Yuma unintentionally repeats Tabitha's words''Claymore 23'', Scene 127, p. 63 of wisdom as if her own, which Cynthia points out to Yuma's embarrassment. Then in a repeat of Scenes 31,Claymore 6, Scene 31, p. 114 51''Claymore 9'', Scene 51, pp. 176–183 and 130,Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 84–89 the warriors touch swords and vow to survive the final engagement.Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 156–157 Additional details 'Notes' *In the last panels, the seven Ghosts are dated with the 期 (period) unnumbered. For example, Clare is dated 組織の戦士150期 (Warrior 150 of the Organization period)Claymore 23, Scene 130, pp. 159–161 *All seven warriors mentioned in Scene 130 are of the Current GenerationFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 *Scanlations, other Wikis and forum posters interpret 期 as "generation," despite "generation" being traditionally spelled 世代 or 代 'Cover art' 'Jump SQ October 2012''' References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US